


When I Kissed the Teacher

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ABBA, Alex is a bit of a brat, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff I think, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara’s a lovestruck student, Lena’s a teacher, sing inspired fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Kara has to do a crazy thing on a dare and it doesn’t quite go as planned.ORThe ABBA song inspired fic no one asked for but was in the back of EVERY Supercorp shipper’s mind when they saw Mamma Mia: Here we go Again.





	When I Kissed the Teacher

Kara was just a normal college student, she went to classes, hung out with friends, put off studying until right before exams, and above all else she absolutely loathed early morning classes. However despite that fact she still had one morning class she couldn’t quite hate, Intro to Physics. It wasn’t a necessary course but she needed something to fill in the credits her liberal arts courses didn’t cover but that wasn’t why she didn’t mind the class, on the contrary, she'd hated the first week and a half of the class until Mr. Ferguson retired and was replaced with a new teacher. A new, young, female teacher. Miss Luthor was only a few years older than Kara’s 20 years, with pale skin, raven hair, pouty lips painted a striking shade of red, and a voice that made Kara’s stomach flutter like crazy. From that day it was Kara’s favorite class……...until today.

Kara sat in her seat near the front of the lecture hall listening to the clock tik away the minutes until 8:00, her mind replaying the events of game night the night before in her and Alex’s dorm room.

**°~The night before~°**

_”You still taking that Intro to Physics Kara?”_

_The blonde looked over the rim of her soda can at one of her best friends, James, before nodding._

_”Yeah I am, I need it to fill my credit gap this year.”_

_James shook his head while Alex came back in the door with her girlfriend in tow each carrying bags of food._

_”Yeah that’s the only reason you’d don’t switch to a different class and it has nothing at all to do with the teacher being so hot you drool over her all the time.”_

_Kara flushed bright red and messed with her glasses._

_”That is not the only reason I still take the class Alex! If you must know the class is actually pretty interesting.”_

_Maggie snickered over her shoulder._

_”Oh yeah I bet it’s really interesting daydreaming all day about what that woman wears under those tight dresses and low cut blouses.”_

_Kara’s blush deepened but the urge to defend her teacher bubbled up._

_”Her blouses aren’t that low cut.”_

_Her voice came out softer than she intended and it made Alex scoff as she plopped down on her bed holding her beer up a little to avoid spilling._

_”Are you kidding me?! Her boobs practically fell out of that red blouse last week when she dropped her marker! That woman has a rack and knows how to flaunt it.”_

_There were nods of agreement from James and Lucy while Maggie raised a brow looking at Alex trying not to smirk._

_”Do I need to start worrying about competition Danvers?”_

_Alex rolled her eyes handing the beer off to Maggie while she stole a fry from the large communal box on the table._

_”No way Sawyer, I don’t do her kind. Pampered little princess is not my type.”_

_Kara leered at her sister but was quickly distracted as Winn came on holding an arm load of games and a fresh pack of beer. Kara wasn’t much for drinking unlike her sister who preferred alcohol but that night to help herself relax and try to forget about the event Alex mentioned earlier, of Miss Luthor dropping her whiteboard marker and bending down to retrieve it right in front of Kara’s desk. Kara felt her cheeks warm but took another drink from the third bottle she and Alex were now passing back and forth she hopped it just looked like she was getting drunk._

_”Earth to Kara! Hey it’s your turn._

_Kara blinked snapping herself out of the memory of getting a nice look down Miss Luthor's red silk blouse and hearing a few phones being scrambled for to look at Alex slightly confused until she looked down and saw the empty bottle had stopped pointing to her. Giving a small chuckle Kara took another drink before shrugging._

_”Dare.”_

_As soon as the word left her mouth she knew she’d made a mistake judging by the wide smirks that broke across Alex and Lucy’s faces but it was too late now._

_”Alright, I dare you to go to class tomorrow and kiss Miss Luthor.”_

_Kara nearly spit out her drink at that looking wide eyed at her sister as she tried not to choke._

_”Are you crazy Alex?! I don’t wanna get expelled!”_

_Alex rolled her eyes finishing off her own drink._

_”I’m not telling you to full on make out with her stupid, just a kiss so you’ll quit drooling all over your notes and doodling hearts on your tests.”_

_Kara bit her lip setting her drink down._

_”And if I don’t do the dare?”_

_Alex’s smirk was feral this time._

_”Then I’ll go and tell Miss Luthor about your little crush on her.”_

_Kara swallowed hard before groaning covering her face with her hands. She knew Alex was bluffing, her sister could be mean sometimes like any other big sister but she’d never push so far as to reveal Kara’s crush to said crush. But she also didn’t want to risk one of the others, James, doing it. Letting out a sigh the blonde dropped her hands to her knees and tried to leer at her sister, but it just sort of came off as a pout._

_”Fine I’ll do it, but just on the cheek or something! I don’t wanna get expelled for full on kissing a teacher.”_

_The group of gathered friends cheered and Alex gave her a reassuring smile before being distracted by Maggie declaring it was her turn to spin._

**°~Present~°**

Kara’s thoughts were cut off by the sound of the bell ringing signaling class was ready to start. Not seconds after the last ring did Miss Luthor walk and Kara prayed for her heart as it nearly stopped seeing what the raven woman was wearing. A black pencil skirt, deadly heels, her sleek hair up in a neat bun on the back of her neck, her lips painted the same deadly red as always, and an emerald green silk off the shoulder blouse with a shallow neckline. Kara groaned quietly covering her face with her hands realizing fulfilling this dare just became so much harder.

“Alright class, as I’m sure you are all aware we are nearing the end of our first section. With that in mind I have prepared a test to be sure you have all retained what you’ve learned. This test will take place next Thursday, right before we start the next section.”

There was a collective groan from the class but Miss Luthor ignored it as she wrote the test date on the whiteboard and circled it before capping her marker, placing it down, turning to her desk, and picking up a stack of papers.

“I predicted that sort of reaction so to give you all a chance to see what sort of questions will be on this test I have created a mock test. This mock test will be graded. On the day of the actual test you will be allowed to use the mock test for the last three minutes of the test.”

That created an excited buzz around the hall as Miss Luthor handed the stack of papers to the girl sitting on Kara’s right in the first seat, Nia Kara thinks her name is they’ve talked before but not much, and asks her to take one and pass it along.

“Do not start until everyone has their paper, anyone answering questions prematurely will be forbayed from using this mock test on the actual test.”

A few students gulped as the papers were passed around. Once everyone had their mock test Miss Luthor set a timer and began walking the room with crossed arms and sharp green eyes watching for anyone cheating. Kara was able to answer the first few questions with ease but soon her attention was pulled away listening to Miss Luthor’s heels click on the floor like a metronome, hearing her tell a few students to keep eyes on their own paper or to check their answers again if they were finished. Kara was so distracted by listening and internally panicking about the dare she was supposed to fulfill that she didn’t realize Miss Luthor was standing right in front of her until a hand laid gently on her desk.

“You’re doing fine Miss Danvers, it’s only a mock test, nothing to panic over.”

Kara blinked realizing those green eyes she’d been dreaming of were suddenly very close in her personal bubble, and that they weren’t completely green but rather had small flecks of gold and blue hidden in their depths. The blonde swallowed before seeing her opening and pointing to the next unanswered question on her sheet.

“Miss Luthor I’m not understanding what this one is asking.”

Miss Luthor watched her for a moment before looking down at the paper reading over the question then smiling readying to explain, that’s when Kara saw her window and jumped through it headfirst. She placed a quick but solid kiss to Miss Luthor’s cheek, a little closer to her mouth than the blonde intended but still on the cheek. Everything seemed to freeze then, the clock stopped ticking, the sounds of pencils scribbling faded, and Kara’s heart raced with panic. Slowly Miss Luthor looked back at Kara slightly surprised before her red lips curled in a small smile that nearly did Kara’s heart in. Then like someone pushed play things sped back up as the timer went off and chatter broke out across the room.

Miss Luthor shut off the timer and let the class whisper for a moment before clearing her throat gaining their attention.

“Alright everyone pass your tests to the person on your left, end persons bring the stacks to me please.”

As she spoke the class began passing their papers in. Once they were all turned in Miss Luthor gave them the last five minutes of class to talk quietly among themselves. Normally Kara would pull out her notebook from her journalism class and begin going over notes but today she hid behind her hands to hide her flaming cheeks. After a moment she felt a gentle poke on her shoulder making her move her hands to see Nia smiling at her. Sighing and deciding to be social Kara dropped her hands and offered the other girl a smile. Nia saw her opening and leaned a little closer so she didn’t get overheard.

“Did I really see you just kiss Miss Luthor?”

Kara swallowed hard before looking over her shoulder realizing a couple conversations had paused. Groaning lowly the blonde put her head on the desk and nodded. Nia smiled and patted her shoulder.

“Hey it’s okay, I’m glad someone did otherwise I was going to.”

Kara could tell by the small laugh from Nia that she was only trying to make her feel better, oddly it worked and Kara smiled sitting up. The rest of the class was spent talking to Nia, getting to know her and inviting her over for a game night sometime and promising that Alex didn’t always make up such crazy dares. Finally the bell rang and the class started to leave but Miss Luthor looked up as Kara began packing her stuff waving to Nia.

“Miss Danvers could you stay behind, there are a few things on your test I want to discuss.”

Kara felt her stomach flip and her palms sweat but she nodded and sat back down waiting until the last student left the lecture hall and the door closed behind him. Once everyone else was gone Miss Luthor motioned for Kara to come to her desk so the blonde did so dutifully. Once she was standing beside Miss Luthor’s chair the raven haired woman pointed with her red pen to a question on the paper, a question Kara realized halfway through reading was the one she’d asked for help on. That’s when she felt it. A soft but firm kiss to her cheek.

Her heart stopped then and there as she looked over to see Miss Luthor smiling her eyes dancing with a playful mischief and under that nerves. Reaching up Kara brushes her fingers over the still warm spot in her cheek trying to think of what to do. The most her brain could come up with was smile like an idiot.

Kara left the classroom that day long after other classes had started sporting a beaming smile, carrying a little folded piece of paper with a phone number on it in her pocket, and a mental note to thank Alex when she got back to the dorm.


End file.
